Rollins secret comes out
by agentjareau14
Summary: Rollin has a secret from her past that the team doesn't know about. Plot twist she has a daughter named Haley and she is 14. Haley has to call her own mom her aunt because the team doesn't know she has a daughter and someone is after them.
1. Chapter 1

**Amanda Pov.**

I was getting ready for work when I heard "Mom have you seen my track bag?"

"It's right here. Now come on or we will both be late." I told her

We walked out of the building and walk to the car.

"How was your date last night with Nick?" She said with a smile

"I thought you were asleep last night and it wasn't a date." I told her

"Really, mom I heard you guys from the living room." She stated

"You are 15 you don't know what you are talking about." I said

"When are you going to tell them that I am your daughter and not your niece?" She asked

"I don't know Haley." I said

"What time is your meet tonight so I can tell Cap?" I asked her

"It starts at 5 you should bring the team." She said with a smile

I just laugh and said "Why would you want me to bring the team?"

"I want to meet them."

We pulled up to the school and Haley got out.

"I will see you later love you." I told her

"I love you too stay safe." She said then walked into the school.

After I dropped off Haley at school I drove to the precinct. I pulled up to the precinct and walked up to the squad room.

I was about to go talk to the Cap when he walked out.

"Hey Cap remember I have to leave at 5 tonight." I stated

"Sounds good, Rollins." He said

"What is going on at 5?" Liv asked

"Haley has a home track meet tonight and I told her that I would go." I explained to her

"That's nice, what is she running?" Nick asked

"She's long jumping, open 100, 4x1, and 4x4." I stated

It was a pretty slow day, so all we did was paperwork. My phone started to ring and it was Haley.

"Rollins." I said

"Really mom you should really look at your phone before you answer it." She stated

"Do you need something besides telling how to answer my phone?" I asked her laughing

"Yes I do. Did you ask them yet?" She asked

"No I forgot but you can asked them right now." I told her

"Why do I have to they are your partners." She said

"If you want them to come you have to ask." I explained to her knowing she really didn't want to ask him.

"Fine put it on speaker." She said

I put my phone on speaker then said "Hey Haley wants to ask you guys something."

Nick and Fin walk over and then Olivia asked "What is it sweetie?"

"Would you guys like to come to my meet tonight?" She asked shyly

"We would love to." Nick said with smile

"Now go back to classes miss." I told her then hung up my phone.

"Thanks guys." I told them

"No problem she seems like a sweet girl." Fin said

It was quitting time.

"Hey I'm out. See you guys later." I said about to leave

'Hey where is it at again?" Fin asked

"The high school." I said then I was out

I got home and changed out of my work clothes. I changed into one of my hoodies and a pair of jeans. It was almost 5 so I left to go to the meet. When I got to the high school I saw the team was all here.

"Hey guys lets go." I said as we all walked to the track.

I was looking around for Haley when I felt someone jump on my back. I let out a small scream. I turn around and I see Haley laughing.

"You think that's funny." I said tickling her

"I'm laughing aren't I?" She said then gave me a hug.

"Haley this is the team." I said pointing to everyone

**Haley Pov.**

"Hi, I heard a lot you guys." I told them

"First call girls long jump, second call girls high jump." They said over the speaker

Cindy walks over to me and says "Haley we have to warm up."

"Okay, but we're only going to run a lap." I told her

I gave my "aunt" a hug and then Cindy and I went to go warm up. We were just finishing warming up when we heard "Second call girls long jump, last call girls high jump."

We walk over and grabbed our spikes then walked over to the sand pit. We checked in when Amanda and the team walked over.

"Hey, what heat are you guys in?" Nick asked

"Cindy is in the last heat and I'm in the second heat." I told them

Cindy and I were talking my "aunt" and her friends when Cindy and I both felt someone wrap their arms around us from behind.

"Drake, what did I tell you about scaring me." I told him turning around and punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Not to do it." He said with a smile.

"Haley, who is this?" Amanda asked me

"Right sorry this is Drake. Drake this is my "aunt" Amanda, and her friends Nick, Fin, and Olivia." I said

"Heat 2 girls long jump please report." We heard on the speaker.

"I have to go, Cindy, see if I am on the board." I said pulling her with me

"That was a close one." I told Cindy as I was putting on my spikes

"You still haven't told her. Haley, you and Drake have been talking for 5 months." She said laughing at me

"I don't know how to tell her and her NOT freak out." I explained

I get on the run way and do a run through. I didn't hit the board.

"Coach my mark is off again." I told him

"Haley do one more, but take of your sweats." Coach John told me

I sighed then walked back down to my hoodie and took off my sweat pants. I look at Cindy to see if she is watching and she is. I go down the runway again and I still don't hit the board. Cindy and I walk back down and we move my mark back. This time when I run through I do hit the board.

"Smith up, Logan on deck, and Rollins on hold." The guy yelled

I threw back on my hoodie and was stretching. I looked down and saw my mom watching.

"Logan is up, Rollins on deck, and Allen on hold." I heard

I take on my sweat pants and stretched out my arms.

"Rollins is up, Allen on deck, and Stevens on hold."

I get on the runway and clear my mind. I run down the runway and when I heard the board I jumped.

"16'4 ½ ft." I heard

Cindy and I finished all of our jumps and we both got first in our heats.

"Good job girls." Olivia told us

"Thanks." We said at the same time

"Hey I'm going to go get my hoodie from the car." Amanda said

"Okay." I said

I waited until she was far enough to hear.

"Hey Nick can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him

"Sure." He said sounding a little nervous

We walked over to the starting area for the 100. We sit down in the grass so I could stretch.

"So Haley what did you want to talk about?" He asked me

"I know what's going on between you and my aunt." I stated

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said looking everywhere but me

"Really, you guys weren't exactly quiet last night when you dropped her off." I told him

"It's complicated." He said

"It really isn't you either want to be with her or you don't. Just don't hurt her please. She is all I have and I don't like seeing her hurt." I explained to him

"I really care about your aunt and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." He said with a smile

"Good that is all I wanted to hear." I told him

We talked a little more when Amanda and Drake walked over.

"Haley lets go get your blocks set and you checked in." Drake said

"Okay, lets go." I said getting up

Drake wrapped his arm around my shoulder and putted me in close.

"When are you going to tell your aunt about us?" He asked me while holding my blocks

"I didn't that there was an us." I told him with a smirk

"Are you really going to make we do this?" He asked nervously

"Yup" I said

But before he could say and thing the race was about to start.

"Runners, to your mark." I get down in the blocks then cleared my head

"Get set" then the gun went off.

After the race and I got cleared to get off the track. I was walking down to get my sweats. Drake walks up to me with them.

"Haley you were amazing." He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks, what were you going to tell me before the race started?" I asked him

"Oh right" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Haley, would you go out with me?" He asked

"I would love to go out with you Drake." I said with a smile

He bends down and kissed me. We both heard someone clear their throat and we jumped apart.

"You were great out there Haley." Fin said

"Thanks fin." I said pitting my sweats back on.

The rest of the night went fine. We got first in the 4x1 and 4x4. Drake and I walk over to the car. Drake throws my bag in the trunk then sits down. I sit on one of his legs when the team walked over.

"So kiddo what should we have for dinner?" Amanda asked me

"Can we just order some Chinese for dinner?" I asked laying my head on Drakes shoulder.

"Sure, but I'm not carrying you up to the apartment tonight if you off asleep." She told me laughing a little.

"Where is the love?" I asked with a smirk

They all just laugh. I got off of Drake so he could get up. He got up and gave me a kiss goodbye.

I look at them and say "not a work"

Then I walked to the passenger side.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

**Haley Pov.**

My mom just dropped me off at school. I was at my locker when I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind. I knew who it was. It was Drake like always trying to scare me.

"Morning Beautiful" He said in my ear

"Hey Babe" I said with a smile

I was thinking about how happy my mom and I have been since we had to move from Atlanta. My mom is still scared that my dad might come after us again but I just keep telling her not to worry and that we would be fine.

"Haley you okay?" Drake asked me

"Yeah, just got lost in my own thoughts." I told him

We walked down the front stairs to meet Cindy and Josh. We all have gotten really close this year. I mean Cindy and I have always been best friends. We just haven't had time to hang out because we went to different school for middle school.

It was lunch time when I saw someone I never thought I would see again in my life leave my school. I pull Cindy into the bathroom so I could call my mom.

"Rollins" She said when she answered her phone

"Mom, he was here." I said freaking out

**Amanda Pov.**

I was doing paperwork when my phone rang.

"Rollins" I said

"Mom, he was here." Haley said

I could tell that she was scared. I shot up from my chair and grabbed my coat.

"Haley, I will be right there. Just go to the office and don't leave until I get there." I told her then hung up.

"Fin cover for me. I will be back." I said then left.

I called the school to let them know I was picking up Haley right now. I pulled up to the school. I got out and I walked into the office.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Haley Rollins." I said in my southern accent.

"Yes, she is in the nurse's office right now I will go get her." The lady said

"Thank you" I said then sat down

I looked up and I saw Haley walk over to me and she gave me a hug. I signed her out and we went to her locker to get her stuff and homework. I drove up back to the precinct.

**Nick Pov**

I was sitting at my desk when a man walked over.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked him

"Yeah, I'm looking for Amanda Rollins. I heard that she works here now." He said a southern accent like Amanda.

Before I could say anything Fin walks over.

"Hey man she just stepped out she should be soon." Fin said

"Do you mind if I wait for her?" he asked

"Not at all man."

**Amanda Pov.**

We pulled up the precinct parking lot. We got out when walked into the building. When we got to the floor, we walked out of the elevator we both froze.

"Long time no see Mandy." He said to me.

"How did you find us Justin?" I asked him

"You really think you could hide from me and take my daughter." He said getting louder.

"Haley, can you go hang out with Olivia for a minute." I told her looking at Olivia.

I think Olivia knew what I was thinking because she said "Hey Haley lets go get something to drink."

"Can I have coffee?" She asked me

"Sure" I said with a smile

Once I saw that they got into the elevator and the doors close. I pulled him over to the little break area. We were yelling at each other. More like he was yelling and was trying to calm him down.

"You think you can take my daughter and leave you little bitch." He said then slapped me across the face.

Fin and Nick run over to us.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Fin said pushing Justin back.

Nick stays in front of me so that Justin couldn't see me.

"This isn't over" he said to me when a couple of officers escorted him out.

"Amanda what the hell was that all about?" nick asked me while looking at my cut lip.

**Haley Pov**

Olivia and I walked over to a small café and got something to drink. We went and sat down on a bench.

"Haley, who was that man?" Olivia asked me

"He is my um dad." I told her looking down

"Haley, what is going on?" She asked me

"I think we should go back now." I said getting up.

We walk back to the precinct. When we got back up to the 16th I walked over where my mom was.

"Rollins what the hell happened?" Olivia asked

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk?" She asked everyone

They just nodded their heads. We walked into a room with bunk beds. I finally get a good look at my mom's face and saw her spilt lip.

"Mom, did he do this to you?" I asked without thinking

"It's not that bad." She said while I looked at her lip

"Did he hit anywhere else?" I asked her

"No fin and nick pushed him away before he could do anything else." She explained to me

"Are we going to have to move again?" I asked her

'I don't know." She told me

"Can someone tell us what the hell is going on and why did Haley just call you mom?" Nick asked us

"Go ahead mom." I told her

"Yeah thanks." She said looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders

"When I was 19 I had Haley. As you can tell Justin is the father. Everything was fine until Haley turned 13. Justin got out of control. He would come home drunk and started beating on Haley. I was never home that much because of work. When I would come home I would see Haley covered bruises. I finally had enough money so we could leave." she explained to them

"So you have been hiding from him ever since?" Fin asked

"Yeah, I worked up until now." I said looking at all of the adults

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Nick asked finally saying something

"I didn't want to drag you guys into my family drama." She said to them

"Amanda you know you could have told us. We would have helped you." Fin said to her

"See I told you but no, no one ever listens to me." I stated

"Really Haley now is not the time." She said looking at me

"What I'm just saying if you would have listened to me you would have a spilt lip right now." I told her crossing my arms

"Haley you're the child I'm the adult. I can take care of myself and you." She stated

"Mom I love you but sometimes you have to let other people in." I said giving her a hug.

"Wow now I know where Haley gets her stubbornness from." Olivia said

I laughed almost forgetting that we are not alone. I look at nick because he was being too quiet.

"I think you two needs to talk." I said looking at Nick and my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick Pov**

After Haley, Fin, and Liv left us. I turned and I looked at Amanda.

"Why didn't you tell me Haley was your daughter?" I asked her sitting down on one of the bunks.

"After Kim, I didn't want to drag you into more of my family drama." She told me

She was leaning up against one of the walls with her arms crossed with her eyes closed. I got up and walked over to her.

"I could have helped you and Haley and I can now but have to let me in." I told her in a soft voice.

"With all the stuff that is going on between you and Maria. Nick you are still married." She said finally looking up at me

"Maria and I are over. I want to be with you and only you not her." I told her taking her in my arms.

"Nick, what about your daughter?" She asked me

"I will always be there for my daughter but Maria and I are over. I already filed for divorce she just won't sign the papers." I told her

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. She pulled make and winced in pain.

"Sorry, I forgot about your lip." I told her with a smile

We walked out back into the squad room.

**Haley Pov**

I was sitting at my mom's desk working on y homework, when I saw her and Nick walk back in.

"Did you guys work thing out?" I asked them with a smile

"Yes we did. Now get out of my sit." She said laughing a little.

"Fine" I said then got up and sat in the chair next to her desk.

I was working homework when my phone ringed. It was Drake, I answered it.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him

"Hey where were you today? Cindy said that you left during lunch, what happened?" He asked me

"I'm fine, something happened but I'm fine now." I told him

"Are you at home?" He asked me

"No, I'm at my mom's work." I told him

"Okay I will be right there." He said.

Before I could say anything he hung up. I just looked at my phone in shocked. I went back to doing my homework ignoring my mom staring at me. 1o minutes later I heard the elevator doors open and close. I looked up and saw Drake. I walked over and pulled him into one of the empty interview rooms.

"Drake, you didn't have to come here." I told him

"I know, I was just worried about you." He said then gave me a hug

"I like that you care about me but I'm fine." I said to him with a smile

**Amanda Pov**

I was watching Haley drag drake into one of the interview room. When I see the door close, I look at Fin and say "Would I be a bad person if I wanted to hear on this conversation?" I asked with a smile

"Nope" he said when we got up and walked into Liv's office and she was watching the whole thing.

"You too?" I asked her

"Yeah I got nosy and they are just so cute." She said

We all sit around listening on them. Nick finally walked in and hugged me from behind. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Haley, why did you leave school early?" We heard him ask her

When she didn't say anything he said "Babe please don't shut me out not again."

"I saw my dad leave the school, I panicked and called me mom, and she came and got me." She explained to him looking down

She got up and walked over to one of the windows and just stared out of it.

"Haley, what does that have to do with your dad?" he asked her

"Because he is the reason why my mom and I had to leave Atlanta." She stated still not looking at him

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her with a calm voice

"And say what? Hi I'm Haley did you know I had to move here because my dad would beat me while my mom was at work and how are you. Really, Drake." She explained to him finally looking at him.

We all could tell that she was trying really hard not to break down in front of him. I looked up and Nick and I could tell that he knew what I was thinking because he held me tighter.

**Haley Pov**

I was trying really hard not to break down in front of Drake, but he was not making it easy.

"I don't think of you any different than I did before." He said to me

He turned me around and just held me in his arms. I finally broke down and just let my tears roll down my face. I calmed down after a while and wiped my tears away. I laughed a little then said "is there anything else you want to know about your new girlfriend?"

"Yes, there is. Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday night?" He asked me with a smile

"Yes I would love to go out on Friday." I told him

He lean down and gave me a kiss.

We walked out into the squad room. I walked Drake to the elevator.

"Can I text you later tonight?" He asked putting his hands in his back pockets.

"Yeah, I would like that." I said giving him a smile.

He gave me a kiss then walked into the elevator. When the doors closed I walked back to my mom's desk. I could feel everyone looking at me.

"Could you guys stare any louder?" I asked them finally looking up

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Nick said looking confused

"Really, I could feel your eyes on my back." I explained to them

They still didn't say anything. They just kept looking at each other. I finally got tired of trying to find out what they were all thinking about so I said "I know you guys were listening on what Drake and I were talking about earlier."

I get up and walk to the empty desk across Nick and get on the computer.

"What do you think you are doing on that computer?" My mom asked me

"My homework, I have to do a research project and presentation for my law enforcement class. We have to choice a topic and I chose rapists." I said looking at the computer screen and not the eyes on me

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this topic?" She asked walking over to me

"I was going to tell you after I got it approval by my teacher. Yeah and my teacher asked me if you and someone could come in and talk to the class but I told her that I would ask you but no promises." I explained to her

**REVIEW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haley Pov**

I kept looking at the screen so I didn't have to look at my mom. I didn't really want to tell her about it in the first place but I really needed the computer and she wouldn't have let me on it if I didn't tell her why I was using it.

"Haley when did you get it approved by your teacher?" She asked me

"Yea about that, I kind of got it approved on Monday." I told her nervously still not looking at her

"Haley that was two days ago, why am I just now hearing about this?" she asked getting angry

"I don't know, just forget about it. Can I just use the computer please?" I asked her

Before she could yell at me again her phone rang. "Rollins…. Yes….. Okay…. Yea… Thanks you" then she hung up the phone.

She got up and walked into Liv's office.

"Nick, how mad do you think she is?" I asked him

"Give her time, but I will talk to her tonight." He told me

"Thank you. I mean I really wanted her and liv to come to the school and talk no offence. I just got scared that she would say no." I explained to him

"None taken, Haley your mom loves you and would do anything for you. I am sure Liv wouldn't mind coming too." He told me

"I know, it's just that you guys didn't know I was her daughter until today." I stated

Before he could say anything Liv and my mom walked over to Fin and Nick.

"We got a vic that was beat and assaulted in her apartment, the neighbor called it in. She is at Mercy now, Fin and Rollins I want you to go talk to her, Nick and I will go check out the crime scene." Olivia explained to everyone. They all got up and were leaving when my mom came over to me.

"I know mom, you have to go." I told her

"I'll be back soon. If you get tired there are beds in the back." She told me

"Okay love you and be safe" I told her

**Amanda Pov.**

I was sitting in the car while Fin was driving. I was looking out of the window trying to calm down.

"Rollins, are you okay?" he asked me

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out what I should do about Haley." I told him

"You didn't hear this from me, but when you went to talk to Liv, Haley seemed really upset that you were really mad at her. She only didn't want to tell you because she wanted you and Liv to go." He explained to me

I looked at him and thought 'why didn't she just tell me.' I took a mental note to talk to Haley later. We got to the hospital and walked in. "Were looking for Jennifer Anderson she came in because she was beaten and sexually assaulted" Fin told the nurse at the front desk

"She is in surgery right now because one of her ribs is broken and hit her lung." She explained to us.

"Thank you" I said then we walked out

Fin pulled out his phone and called Benson. He told her about Jennifer being in surgery and she told us to meet them at the crime scene. When we got to the crime scene we saw Benson and Amaro talking. We walk over to them and I ask "What happened?"

"Neighbors called it in. they said that they heard screaming and things breaking. One of the neighbors said that she saw a man mid-30s, white, about 5'9 leaving at about 30 minutes before we got here." Benson explained to us.

We all walked into the apartment and saw broken glass in the kitchen. Fin and I went into the bedroom and saw the sheets and blankets off the bed. There was blood on the sheets and pillow. After CSU got done getting all the evidences and everything. Fin and I went back downstairs to talk to Nick and Olivia. After we finished at the crime scene, we went back to the precinct. When we go back I went to go check on Haley. She was sleeping in the bunkroom.

I walk back into the squadroom when Nick asked "How is Haley?"

"She is asleep in the back but I am not surprised, it was a long day for her." I told him then went to sit at my desk

About two hours later, I see Haley walk back into the squadroom rubbing her eyes.

"Mom I'm hungry." She said sitting in the chair next to my desk.

"You are in luck, Fin and Nick are just about to get Chinese food." Olivia told her walking out of her office with a smile.

The guys look at her confused. I turn and look at the guys with a smile and laughed. They go up and left before Haley could see them looking lost as ever. I look at Haley and she has her head in her arms .

"Haley, did you finish all of your homework?" I asked her

"Almost, I just got tired and wanted to take a nap before I finished it all." She told me

"Well finish it now so when we do get home you can just show then go to bed." I stated looking at her

"Fine" She said getting up to go get her book bag.


End file.
